


Clyde's Taco Truck

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Series: Taco Truck Adventures [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: With Clyde Donovan's birthday coming up, and no other (worthy) gifts in sight - Token Black is debating a Taco Truck for Clyde's 19th Birthday.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Jimmy Valmer, Nichole Daniels/Bebe Stevens, Token Black/Clyde Donovan, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Series: Taco Truck Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703065
Kudos: 38





	1. Wait.. What did Tweek say?!

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS LITERAL DONKEY DICKS, I TRIED.
> 
> DEDICATED TO MY DISCORD BABIES <3 LOVE YOU KIDDOS!~

It's another normal day, or as normal a day as you can get in this quiet mountain town of South Park. A place where everyone knows everyone.

Craig and his friends were helping Tweek and his parent's on an extremely busy morning. The unusual bit is that Tweak Bros. was not normally a busy shop.  
Wiping sweat from his brow, Jimmy leans against the counter. "W-Well guys, I think that's a-about all of them." he states, pulling up a chair.  
"Thanks for all of your help guys, but you really didn't have to." Tweek smiles, tugging at his shirt. A habit he still hasn't quite gotten rid of when he gets even a little nervous.  
"Don't be silly, babe." Craig pulls Tweek's hand from between the buttons. "Of course we were going to help, Token wanted coffee anyway - Right Toke?" He nudges his friend.  
"Uhh, oh yeah. I still haven't ordered!" Token replies. "I'd like the largest sweetest iced coffee you've got, it's a surprise for Nicole." You could almost see him blush.  
"Oooh! So-Someone's got a c-c-crush!" Jimmy teases, sitting on the edge of his chair.  
Tweek's mom happens to come around the corner with her cheery smile, "It's on the house, Token. Thank you boys for all of your help today. Tweek, go have fun with your friends - I think your father and I have it from here."  
"Token, would you get me a coffee?" Clyde asks looking tired.  
"Sure thing bud, no sleep again last night?" Token asks, handing money to Tweek who places it into the cash register before his mother can catch Token paying.  
Clyde had been having trouble sleeping since Bebe moved for college, she had left him and moved within a week. He had been depressed for a month before the boys could get him out of the house.  
"I'd be over her already if I could just stop dreaming about her.." Clyde whimpers.  
Token pats his shoulder and hands him his coffee. "Here - and don't even think about trying to pay me back this time."  
Clyde sighs, "Fine, but only because business has been too slow for me to buy coffee." He tries to manage a smile but only throws a smirk.  
"Get a r-room, you two" Jimmy laughs.  
"Are we all getting coffee, or are we heading out?" Craig chimes in, smirking at the supposed love-birds. "Honey, are you coming with?" He tugs at Tweek's hand, that he's just realized he was still holding.  
"Let me grab your jacket." He shakes his head, pulling his hand from Craigs after kissing it gently.  
"It's your jacket, babe." Craig rolls his eyes, "I gave it to you."  
"Whatever," Tweek flips him off playfully.  
"How adorab-ble." Jimmy cries, fake gagging at their couple-ness.  
Craig growls and flips him off.  
Tweek gathers his jacket, his backpack, and a thermos of his own before meeting his friends out back.  
"What's the backpack for?" Clyde asks inquizitively.  
"So I don't have to come back to the shop later, I'm staying with Craig tonight." Tweek realizes what he's just said aloud and blushes.  
"Heeere we go.." Craig pulls at the braids on his hat, just knowing his friends are about to say something dumb.  
Just to fuck with him though, his friends act as though they haven't heard a thing.  
All but Clyde who chimes an unimpressed, "Makes sense."  
They continue walking until they reach the sidewalk of Nicole's place.  
"G-good luck k-k-kiddo." Jimmy says with a playful shove.  
The rest of the gang keeps walking as Token takes a deep breath and begins the walk up to her door. 'I hope I don't look like an ass, it was on the way..' Token thinks to himself.  
Nicole opens the door right as Token makes it to her porch. "Oh, hi Token." She giggles, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was about to knock. I brought you coffee. I figured you were probably cramming for exams." He holds out her caramel iced mocha latte with it's cute little Tweek Bros. logo.  
"Oh my gosh Tokkie, that is SOOO SWEET!" She pecks his cheek as she takes it from him. "I have GOT to tell the girls about this!" she teases.  
"Well I'd better get going, I just stopped by because you were on the way to where we were heading." Token nods at his gang of buddies who have gained significant distance at this point.  
"Okay, well y'all have fun bestie!" Nicole squeals, stealing a hug and picking up her bag. "I've gotta head out anyway. Thanks SO much for the coffee!"  
Token catches up with his band of weirdos who were now arguing over who would win in a fight.  
"I still say Goku." Tweek responds politely.  
"N-No way!" Jimmy spouts, "They'd just give S-Superman whatever powers he needed to be undefeatable."  
"I'm with Jimmy on this one, babe." Craig sighs, "Basing on all of the logic we collectively have, the writers would never let Superman lose."

"What are you losers arguing about now?" Token laughs.  
"Goku vs Superman again." Clyde shrugs.  
"Want me to change the subject?" Token elbows Clyde's side playfully. "I got a cheek kiss."  
"What, really?" Clyde's eyes widen. "Good for you, bro." He punches his friend's arm.  
"OH SNAP!" Jimmy wails, "We have mutual crush!"  
"I don't know, she called me 'bestie' and I still don't have a date or anything." Token states.  
"Maybe you should ask her?" Craig responds, "Instead of playing with your own emotions."  
"You're one to talk!" Clyde points out, "Look how long it took you to talk to Tweek. I mean, you're just now starting to sleep togeth-" and that's when it finally hits him, what Tweek had said earlier. "OHMYGODYOU'READORABLE!!!!!"  
"He finally caught it!" Chuckles Token.  
"You two are-"  
"Yes, okay?" Craig rolls his eyes, pulling Tweek close to him to help hide his embarrassment.  
"I AM SO HAPPY FOR Y'ALL!" Clyde screeches.  
"We g-get it, Clyde. You ship them." Jimmy pats his back "N-Now back to T-Token," he turns to Token, who is texting. "Token, ask her on a d-date before you get f-f-friendzoned."  
"Just did, and hmm.. may already be." Token responds.

They walk in silence for a bit as Token tries to decipher the text Nicole sent.  
"Where are we going anyway?" Clyde finally asks.  
"Well first we're dropping off Craig and Tweek, then Jimmy." Token responds.  
"Oh?" Clyde's eyes widen a little, "Then what?"  
"Tacos, buddy. Tacos." Token laughs.  
Clyde can hardly contain his excitement, "Really?!" His eyes light up and he practically attacks Token with a hug.  
"D-down boy!" Jimmy cries out, laughing at the display. "No leg humping!"  
"We aren't even there yet!" Token laughs, pushing Clyde off of him.  
"I know.. It's just." Clyde sighs, "It's been a while since it was just the two of us." He pouts.  
"Who's fault might that be?" Token smirks, "Besides, give it 30 minutes and I BET you'll be texting Craig." He rolls his eyes and laughs.  
"Nope, Tweek and I have plans tonight." Craig tugs at his hat again. "Not like that!"  
"Video games and stuff." Tweek spews out tugging at his shirt again. "Nothing unusual or anything."  
"Riiiight." Jimmy chuckles.  
"This is our stop anyway." Craig sighs with relief, "See you guys tomorrow." He grabs Tweek's hand and practically drags him to the door.  
"Bye!" Tweek shouts, blushing as Craig pulls him into the apartment.

Token, Jimmy, and Clyde bust out laughing at their friends.  
"Did you see Craig's FAAACE?!" Clyde wails.  
"D-Did you see Tweek's?" Jimmy responds between laughter.  
"You guys are so mean, poor Tweek." Token giggles.


	2. Honestly, so did we.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up EXTREMELY CORNY and I am only a little bit sorry about it. XD
> 
> You kids better be glad I love you. Chapter 3 is in progress.

The three remaining then head off towards Jimmy's house, walking slowly to accommodate his braces.   
"I appreciate you guys w-walkin' me home and all, b-but isn't where you're going the other d-d-direction?" Jimmy exhales sharply.  
"Are we going too fast for you, Jimmy?" Token asks, handing him his water bottle.  
Jimmy accepts the water bottle, leaning against Clyde for balance. "Thanks T-Token. I may have overdone it at T-Tweek Bros."  
"I knew I should have gotten that last customer." Clyde retorts, looking over to Token.  
"Nah, I'll be okay." Jimmy responds after gulping down the rest of Token's water. "We're almost to my place anyway."  
"Who did you say you were bunking with this semester?" Clyde asks, "I remember it was someone smart, I'm just still tired I guess."  
"Kyle Broflovski, right Jim?" Token responds for Jimmy as he helps him brace to walk.  
"Riiight! Y'all have the same honors classes, right?" Clyde sips his coffee that he had completely forgotten he had.  
"Yep. He's a good study-buddy. Helps keep me on m-my t-t-toes!" Jimmy chuckles, barely able to walk.  
"You need to stay OFF of your toes, babe." Kyle replies.  
The three of them simultaneously look up to see the red-head standing a few feet away.   
"Kyle!" Jimmy exclaims. "W-What are-"  
"You hadn't responded so I assumed you were pretty close. I figured I'd meet you and we could walk together."  
"I hadn't t-told them yet.." Jimmy blushes, "They're p-pretty smart though, so I'm sure they got the hint."  
"Wait.. I thought you were both straight?" Clyde says.  
"Honestly, so did we!" Kyle laughs. "Think Craig can put his petty differences aside so I can hang out with my boyfriend every once in a while?"  
"It was never *you* he had a problem with, Kyle." Token responds.  
Kyle walks over to Jimmy taking Clyde's place as his shoulder to lean on. "You need to be more careful, I don't want to see you hurt."  
"I'm okay, b-baby." Jimmy blushes. "You're t-too good for me." He laughs as the worry on Kyle's face shows.  
"Jimmy.." Clyde pipes up, "Kyle would you like some help with ol' stubborn there? I can help you get him into the house at least."  
"If you don't mind, I'd be grateful." Kyle rolls his eyes and smiles, "He is quite stubborn."  
Clyde grabs Jimmy from the other side and Token tries to guide the way to the door. "Is it locked?"  
"Nah, I figured we'd need to get him in." Kyle responds.  
"Cool." Token pushes the door in with ease.  
"Thanks g-guys." Jimmy says, heading towards the recliner. "Sorry I'm r-reluctant to accept help." He pouts.  
"We just worry." Clyde pats his shoulder. "Need anything before we leave?"   
Jimmy thinks for a moment, then looks over to Kyle. "N-nah, I think I've got everything I need."  
"Now who's being mushy?" Token laughs. "And you two made fun of 'Creek'"   
"You didn't!" Kyle laughs. "We're gonna get hell now, aren't we?"  
"P-probably." Jimmy shrugs, "W-worth it though."  
Token shakes his head, "Alright, we're heading out now."  
Clyde laughs along, "Jimmy - be careful. Kyle, take care of him for us. See y'all later."

Token and Clyde rush down to the bus stop, hopping on the first bus they can catch.   
Token tells the driver where they're headed and tips well.  
"So where are we getting these tacos?" Clyde's leg is shaking in anticipation.  
Token grins, "I've got a surprise for your birthday."   
"That's not until tomorrow! I want tacos today.." Clyde pouts. "You're not supposed to tell me about FUTURE tacos. We had an agreement, remember?"  
The look on his face makes Token laugh, "Clyde- It's an EARLY present."  
"OH!" Clyde grins, his eyes sparkling. "Sorry for pouting then."  
Token laughs, "Just wait until we get there, would ya?"  
"Fiiine." Clyde leans on his friend's shoulder. "Hey Token?"  
"What?"  
"I've never really thought to ask, but I don't need more surprises. What are you into?"  
Token laughs, "I'm not really sure Clyde. Still exploring I guess." he shrugs.  
"Well, if you ever feel like exploring let me know." Clyde yawns.  
"I'll keep that in mind, buddy." Token pats his head and chuckles. "Wanna help me decipher this text?"  
"Still buggin' ya?"  
"Yeah, I don't know what it means.." Token shows the screen to Clyde.

New Text Message From: N'cole   
"Thanks again for the Coffee, you really are my best friend ya know?  
Bebe thinks you've got a crush on me, but I told her we're just friends.  
She seems kinda jealous of you though, so watch your back!~"

"Bebe? What's she got to do with this?" Clyde frowns.  
"Maybe she thinks I'm taking her spot as best friend?" Token shrugs.  
"Best bet would be to ask her, or you're never gonna get anywhere."  
"Maybe I should just stick to friendship." Token sighs. "I'll sleep on it."  
"Just don't let someone else swoop in on her if she's what you really want." Clyde pats Token on the back, "Now get back over here, I need my pillow."  
Token laughs, "Dude, we're here!"   
Clyde looks out the window to see a parking lot full of new and old food trucks. "What the-"  
"That one." Token points. There's a guy wearing a taco costume selling tacos at the very front of the lot.  
"We're eating tacos at a place that sells trucks?" Clyde asks inquisitively, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Let's get off the bus, before we miss our chance." Token tugs on Clyde's arm raising him to his feet.

They hop out of the bus, being sure to have grabbed all of their belongings.   
Clyde pulls off and re-adjusts his hair band.  
Token just gives him a look.  
"What? Can't get hair in my tacos." Clyde laughs.  
"You should cut it if it gets on your nerves that much." Token shrugs.  
Clyde just pouts again, "I thought you said you liked it."  
"I DO! I never said I didn't." Token rolls his eyes, "Come on, you're getting hangry."

Token orders for the both of them while Clyde finds a picnic table for them to eat at.  
"Thank you for putting up with me." Clyde laughs once Token brings the food over.  
"As if I could ever not." Token grins, "Craig would kick my ass, dude."  
Clyde laughs. "So, what are we doing here?" He asks between bites.

"I found this place by accident one day. I figured you'd love it! I brought Craig and Jimmy a couple of times, once with Tweek. We had discussed bringing you one day."  
Clyde arches his eyebrows, "Y-you guys all came without me?"   
"It was when you were.." Token frowns.  
"Oh.. Yeah, sorry-"  
"No, you're right to be upset. We should have tried harder."  
"No.. I shouldn't have holed up in my room and avoided all of the people who make me happy." Clyde places his face in his palms.  
"Hey, no." Token grabs for Clyde's hands, "Come here, let me show you why we're here." He stands, pulling Clyde's hands from his face.

"Awe look at that cute couple, are they here buying a truck together?" Some lady says in the background. 

They ignore it as Token leads Clyde to a specific truck. "This one was already used as a taco truck, and Craig thought it would be perfect for you."  
"Wow! This is amazing." Clyde runs his fingers along the side of the truck.  
"Tweek even helped design the interior and Jimmy helped me come up with material costs." Token trails on. "We figured we would all work on fixing it up together rather than hiring people."  
"That's incredible." Clyde's eyes are welling with tears at this point. "It's too bad I'd never be able to afford it."  
"Clyde.." Token pinches the bridge of his nose. "You're a little dense aren't you?"  
"What?"  
"I've already purchased it. It's yours." Token laughs, "Sorry we couldn't wrap it, but Happy Birthday Buddy!"  
Clyde stares at Token for a moment, tears streaming down his face. He begins to laugh, and he runs to him. "Are you SERIOUS?!" He plants a kiss on his friend's cheek, squeezing the life out of him with the infamous Donovan bear hug.  
*SNAP* he hears the click of a camera.

He then hears a small chorus of "Happy Birthday to you~" coming from behind them.  
Clyde turns to see his dad, the Tweaks, the Blacks, the Tuckers, and the Valmers. In front of them was Craig and Tweek holding a cake (designed to look like a taco, of course.), Kyle and Jimmy (who is sitting, of course) holding a banner that says "Happy Birthday Clyde"

"We'll get to work on it tomorrow, but for now it's celebration time." Token says, joining in on the birthday song.

"Don't just stand there, blow out your candles son!" Mr. Donovan says, as his son just stands there in a stupor- tears still rolling.  
"Best birthday ever, and I don't even know what to wish for!" Clyde laughs, 'yes I do' he thinks as he blows out all 19 candles.


	3. So, what'd ya wish for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS TO OUR BABIEE CLYDE DONOVAN
> 
> This chapter is mostly Craig being a possessive friend and hogging the spotlight a little.   
> "Pick on Craig day" indeed. 
> 
> Hahaha !~ Enjoy my lil kiddos!~
> 
> For those who've never seen the 1991 film HOOK, here's the quoted bits - starts at 1:00:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_kbRaQP2pA

After the cake was cut and eaten, and conversations lasted until sunset. Everyone piled up at Token's for the night - a sleepover like old times, but without Kyle's three tag-alongs. Kenny was a great addition, Stan depended on the day, but no one really cared for Cartman.

Once everyone had settled in and got their sleeping bags positioned (Based on couples, of course. Leaving Token and Clyde being snuggle buddies - just like old times.)

"So," Jimmy begins, "What did you wish for?"  
"I can't tell you." Clyde responds. "It won't come true if I do!"  
"He's right you know." Token teases. "Birthday wishes are special."  
Craig chuckles, "What a loa-"  
"Craig." Tweek glares. "Don't act like you don't make birthday wishes too." He rolls his eyes, "Mr. I can't tell you honey, I don't want to risk it." (<-is said in a mocking tone)  
Craig blushes, "Well that one doesn't count!"   
"Right, why's that Craig?" He smirks.  
"Because!" he tugs at his hat again, "Because that one was about you.."  
Collective "awes" from Clyde, Token, and Jimmy.  
"About me?" Tweek asks in a confused nature.  
"Yes, honey - can we please drop it. We were supposed to be figuring out Clyde's wish anyway." Craig would give about anything to turn the attention of the crowd back to the birthday boy and off of himself.   
"Fine, but I'm not done with you, Tiger." Tweek grins. 

"Alright, I'll guess f-first?" Jimmy sparks the new conversation, seeing his friend practically in distress.  
Clyde laughs, "You'll never guess it! Go ahead and try!"  
"Hmm.. You wished for a million t-tacos?" Jimmy laughs at his own joke.  
"Nope!" Clyde responds, "Not this time! Craig, why don't you guess next?"  
"If I had to guess, it would be to have more than two braincells." Craig and Token laugh at this one.  
"I mean, you're close?" Clyde joins them in their laughter, as well as Jimmy and Tweek. "Kyle?"  
Kyle looks up, a little shocked to be included. "Oh, I uhh.."  
"B-Baby, you're one of us n-now. Join in on the f-fun!" Jimmy pats his hand.  
"Okay." Kyle studies Clyde for a moment, he takes in the information that he has obtained so far through everyone's answers and what he has learned from living with and dating Jimmy. "My guess would be it has something to do with your friends. You're not the selfish type and most likely wouldn't waste something like a 'wish' on yourself when it could benefit others." He thinks for a moment, "My guess would be that it's something for Craig and Tweek."  
"Wow, Kyle!" Clyde's jaw drops. "I knew you were smart, but your thought process is pretty intimidating.."  
Kyle blushes, hiding his face in Jimmy's jacket. "Tweek, you want to take a stab?"  
Tweek looks slightly terrified, "Uhh.. Okay. Let's see.."  
Everyone gathers in, keeping their distance but still wanting to hear. They all know about his nerves by now.  
"If I had to guess, it would be for something romantic.. You put up a front, but deep down you're a hopeless romantic. You're not currently ready to date, so it's not for you. You're hoping Nicole texts Token back with good news, am I right?"  
Everyone stares in amazement at Tweek for a moment, before Clyde speaks up. "Wow Tweek, you're definitely the closest so far. It's always the quiet ones who are so observant. You picked a good one Craig!"  
On that note, Token speaks up. "I suppose it's my turn? To guess I mean?"   
Clyde nods, his cheeks dusted pink. "It is."  
"My guess is.. You've wished for no rain while we work on our group project taco truck." Token winks at him, keeping their little conversation from earlier between themselves for now.  
"Definitely!" Clyde grins. "I can't wait for us ALL to work on this, I'm so excited!" He jumps up and hugs them all individually. "This was a fun learning experience." 

"Kyle, if you hurt Jimmy we'll kill you - but for now.. You're good." He chuckles, patting him on the back. "How long HAVE y'all been dating without us knowing anyway?"  
Kyle and Jimmy exchange a look, both blushing. "Well.. It's been about three months now."  
"THREE MONTHS?!" Craig shouts, "What the HELL Jimmy?!" He tosses an empty soda can at his feet. "It's not like we're judgmental or something?!"  
Clyde stands between them, "Calm down Craig."  
"It's not l-like I wasn't going to tell you g-guys," Jimmy begins. "It was just.. f-fun at first, experimentation. We didn't even r-realize there was anything to tell."  
"It's not like they owe us an explanation." Tweek chimes. "Besides, it's not like WE haven't kept secrets."  
"Not for three months.." Craig pouts.   
"Craig, how long did you make me keep it secret that you were gay?" Clyde inputs. "Make me SWEAR I'd never tell them about your pining over Tweek? Your.."  
"Don't say it."  
"Poetry?" He smirks, arching an eyebrow. "Oops."  
Craig tugs at the braids on his hat once more, too red to hide.   
"P-Poetry?" Tweek looks up, "wait. Pining? Really? I thought he HATED me?!"  
Kyle, having sat silently for long enough walks over to Craig and pulls his hat up. "Look me in the eyes, and tell me you wouldn't have lost it if we had told you initially."  
Craig softens, defeated. "Okay.. I get it." he groans.  
"Can I help with the truck?" Kyle grins, holding a hand out for Craig to shake. "Provided that Clyde wants me to?"  
"Of course, I'm not a total asshole." Craig chuckles, shaking Kyle's hand. "One thing though," he continues pulling Kyle into a hug. "If you're part of 'Craig's gang' - we hug."  
Kyle laughs, pushing him off. "Getting a little too mushy. Asshole." He pulls Craig's hat back down over his eyes and takes his seat next to Jimmy grinning over at him. "Oh, and I definitely want to hear more about this poetry!"  
Jimmy waggles his eyebrows, "M-me too!"  
Craig is still fixing his hat, "Can we just focus on the birthday boy and quit picking on Craig today? Besides I don't even have the book with me."  
"Aww, no fun." Clyde laughs. "Fine."

Token taps Clyde on the shoulder, "Want to put on a movie?"  
"Thought you'd never ask!" His eyes light up like a Christmas tree.  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Kenny called to say Happy Birthday." Kyle grins, "Want his number? He finally got a cell phone!"  
"Best present I could get from him!" Clyde laughs, "I absolutely do!" He tosses his phone to him. "Password is 0620."  
"Token's Birthday?" Craig sulks.  
"0125 is too predictable." Clyde shrugs, "Everyone knows YOU'RE my best friend." he teases. "What movie should we watch?" He gets lost in thought at the ginormous bookcase full of movies, as well as a drawer full of random flash drives each filled with different genres of movie.  
"He's got a point, Craig." Token shakes his head, trying to stifle a laugh.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think I needed to be jealous." Tweek teases, pulling his boyfriend closer throwing out a fake pout.  
Craig nips at Tweek's bottom lip, "Put that away." He cuddles into him.

Kyle whispers to Token, "What's next on the agenda?"  
"It's a surprise. I don't even know." Token shrugs. "Mr. Donovan and Mr. Tucker have been extremely secretive about it. My dad said they consulted him about something, but he wouldn't tell me what."  
"How long is it going to take him to pick a movie?" Kyle looks over at Clyde, who seems lost in neverland.  
"We've got about 5 more minutes before he closes his eyes and picks at random." Token replies.  
"Shit. Okay, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Kyle crawls back to Jimmy, curling up under the covers with him.

"I think this will work, what do you guys think?" Clyde announces, holding up a disc that looks like it may have been chewed on.  
"What movie is that?" Tweek asks.  
"Oh, sorry Tweek. It's Hook!" (1991)  
"Hell yes! Put it in!" Craig shouts.  
"Uhh.. Th-That's what she said?" Jimmy cracks up, the rest of his friends joining in his laughter.  
Clyde hands the disc to Token. "Want to do the honors? It is your system."  
"Sure, go get comfy. I'll get us some snacks while I'm up."

Token returns to the room and the trailers had just finished, they've watched this movie so many times that he could have entered at any point and immediately knew what the next word on screen would be.  
"I've got snacks!" He exclaims, tossing bags of chips around the room, knowing exactly what everyone wanted because he's hosted too many of these little parties. He even knew which snacks to get Kyle, the kosher one, and Tweek, the vegetarian.  
He lays next to Clyde, smiling at him as he sets down a large bowl of popcorn for them to share.  
"Comfy?" He asks as they each reach for the bowl, shoving a handful of popcorn into each others faces playfully.   
This was how they were, always. It was somehow different tonight, though. Clyde couldn't help but feel - almost flirty for a lack of better words. 

Jimmy pulls Kyle closer, "When do you think he's gonna realize?" he whispers.  
"Which one?" Kyle smirks, "They're both pretty oblivious."  
"As were we, though." Jimmy shrugs and kisses Kyle's cheek.  
"Shh, movie's starting." Kyle giggles.

It would seem everyone but Craig actually caught on to what was happening earlier, everyone was avoiding what the actual wish was - because Clyde wasn't ready to speak it. 

'Don't choke back your words, tell him what's on your mind.' Token can't help thinking to himself. They're all there, enjoying their favorite movie. 'Now isn't the time Token.' he continues.   
"You okay Toke?" Clyde whispers.  
"Yeah, why?" Token responds.  
"We usually quote this part?" He chuckles. "You haven't forgotten the words, have you?"

"Token: Substitute chemistry teacher!  
Jimmy: C'mon Rufio, hit him back!  
Clyde: Mung tongue!  
Token: Math tutor.  
Clyde: Pinhead!  
Token: Prison Barber.  
Clyde: Mother lover!  
Token: Nearsighted gynecologist.  
Clyde: In your face, camel cake!  
Token: In your rear, cow derriere!  
Clyde: Lying, crying, spying, prying ultra-pig!  
Token: You lewd, crude, rude, bag of pre-chewed food, dude!  
Craig & Tweek: Bangerang, Peter!!!"

They laugh. Why was it so different tonight? Clyde is now concerned about having made things awkward with the conversation they had on the bus, though 'Token didn't exactly dismiss the idea either.' he thinks to himself.

Almost everyone fell asleep before the movie ended. Everyone but Token and Clyde.  
"Are we the only ones that made it?" Clyde whispers. "Usually I'm the first one out." He giggles.  
"It would appear so." Token responds, speaking lightly.  
"I uh-" Clyde scoots closer to him. "Wanted to talk to you about something. Can we go somewhere a little more private?"  
"Sure." Token helps Clyde feel his way out of the room, holding onto his hand as they sneak through the house. With all of the people they have at his house right now, the kitchen is their best bet for privacy.  
Clyde shivers a little, having been under the covers for a while now. "Little chilly in here, sorry."   
"Clyde.." Token begins, "I need to talk to you too, and if I don't go ahead and say it I'm never going to."  
"Uhh.. Okay." Clyde's eyes widen a bit, terrified of what's about to happen.  
"I think.. I've been avoiding things, but I think I'm attracted to you." He exhales a breath he's clearly been holding.  
"What about Nicole?" Clyde's face contorts between confusion and slight excitement.  
"I said I was going to sleep on it, besides I've been thinking about what you said on the bus." He looks into Clyde's big beautiful brown eyes, "I don't want to hurt you if I end up not being gay; however I do want to.. try things."  
"I don't really know what I want either, Token." Clyde blushes. "But if I'm going to explore, I'd prefer it be with someone I'm close to."  
Token peeks around, making sure no one else is listening in. "We'll start slow," he begins. "Can I kiss you? I've wanted to try practically all night."  
Clyde nods, pulling his headband off. "Please."   
Token moves in one hand resting gingerly on Clyde's right cheek, the other sliding it's fingers through his hair. He pulls himself in to seal the space between them tilting his head. It begins eyes closed with a small peck, then another, and another, until Token has Clyde pressed against the counter, their tongues beginning to explore each others mouths. Small moans escaping their lips, their hearts racing. Full on make-out. 

Clyde is the first to break it, "What happened to slowly?" He teases.  
"You didn't exactly stop me." Token grins.   
"Didn't want to stop." He blushes, "But.. I don't think tonight is the right night for all this."   
"You're right, I just wanted to make my case known."  
"Ditto." Clyde grins. "So, do we tell the others? Do we keep secrets?"  
"It's up to you, I'm not ashamed of anything. I just don't want to get their hopes up if things don't go down the way we're both probably hoping it will."   
"How long should we wait? If we do?"  
"You're too excited, Clyde. You'll give it away immediately. I'm okay with that though." Token chuckles.  
"Wanna wager a small bet?" Clyde grins.  
"Sure, I give it two days tops." He teases.  
"You don't even know what we're betting on!"   
"I'm sure I can afford it." Token winks.  
"Oh?" Clyde thinks for a second. "If I win, you have to find a way to steal Craig's poetry book."  
Token's eyes widen, "NO WAY! You're trying to get me killed!"  
"I'm sure I can afford it?" Clyde teases.  
"Fine, but WHEN I WIN.." Token smirks, "I get to pick your clothes for our first 'official' date."   
"Alright, deal."

They head back to the room, no one seems to have noticed their absence.   
Clyde snuggles close to Token, giving him one last kiss before they drift to sleep.


	4. W-What a terrific audience

When Clyde wakes up the next morning, he looks around to see that everyone else is still asleep. He snuggles in closer to Token, wrapping them tighter in the blanket before kissing his cheek and closing his eyes.  
"Holy shit." He hears a whisper.   
'That sounded like Craig' He thinks to himself slightly panicked. He lifts his head to see that -yes- Craig WAS indeed awake, and looking over at him.  
"Craig?" He whispers.  
"Clyde.." Craig responds.  
"I need to talk to you, Craig." Clyde whispers. "Can you meet me in the kitchen?"  
Craig looks over to Tweek, who is shockingly asleep. "Yeah, he'll need coffee when he wakes up." he says, pointing to his snoozing lover.

They make it to the kitchen, where Craig doesn't even miss a beat - "What was that?"  
"What was what?" Clyde asks nonchalantly.   
Craig rolls his eyes, "You kissed Token's cheek?"  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Clyde says, filling the coffee maker with water.  
"You've been hiding things too?"   
"Not exactly." He looks to his friend, who is now slumped over the counter.  
Craig sighs, "Continue."  
"Token and I kissed last night.." Clyde bites his lower lip, thinking of how he was pressed against the counter. "We're not exactly dating or anything, but I didn't want to keep secrets - at least not from my best friend." He looks over to Craig who is now paying full attention. "Please don't tell him I told you though." He continues, "We've placed a bet on how long I could last without telling everyone."  
Craig hugs his friend tightly, "Thank you."  
"Craig," Clyde hugs back, "As if I wouldn't tell you."  
"They didn't.." Craig responds.  
Clyde feels wetness on his neck and realizes that Craig is crying. "Craig.."  
"I know they didn't mean anything by it, and I know I have no right.." Craig chokes up. "I just thought they'd trust me a little more."  
Clyde pulls away and wipes the niorette's tears. "Dude, it's not about trust."  
Craig wipes his nose on his shirt.  
"Gross, how does Tweek put up with you?" Clyde chuckles. "It's that we don't really know what's happening or if there's anything to tell. I only told you because you're my best friend, and you can probably help me out."   
Craig grins at this statement and pulls the coffee out of the cabinet.  
"I've never been.. uh.. Gay? Before." Clyde blushes.  
Craig laughs so hard he drops the coffee canister. "That's not how that works either."  
"I know! I just- I don't know what I'm doing. I know I'm attracted to him, I just-"  
"Clyde, calm down." Craig wipes a tear from his own face, having laughed it out. "Just let what happens happen."  
"Is that what you did?" Clyde asks, picking up the coffee canister which had surprisingly not burst open upon impact with the floor.  
Craig thinks for a moment, tossing a spoon to Clyde. "Pretty much, I mean.. Once I found out he liked me back."  
"Craig, he chose me over Nicole." Clyde has literally just realized this. "He said he was going to sleep on asking her things, yesterday." He blushes, "Then after the movie.."  
"I don't need every detail you know," Craig tussles Clyde's hair, opening another cabinet to grab Tweek's coffee thermos - which Token's mother has happily kept for Tweek since they were ten.  
"I know, but.. it just hit me." Clyde places a hand over his chest.

They hear shuffling, and immediately look to each other. Clyde pretends to pull an invisible zipper across his mouth.  
Tweek walks in, groggy and rubbing at his face. "Coffee?" He hugs Craig from behind as Clyde fills Tweek's thermos.  
"Thanks, Clyde." Craig smiles, holding Tweek's arms. "Mornin' Babe."  
"Mmm.." He responds, buring his face in Craig's back.  
Clyde sets the thermos on the counter beside them, "I'm gonna go wake everyone else up, enjoy your coffee Tweek." He pats Craig's shoulder and mouths 'Thank you'.

Once back in the room, he sees Kyle and Jimmy snug as a bug in a rug and rolls his eyes ever-so-slightly when he notices a hickey on Kyle's neck.  
"Guess that'll be us next?" Token whispers to him, gesturing towards them and chuckling.  
"Shh!" Clyde laughs, "I thought I was the one who was supposed to give things away?"   
"So you're telling me you *didn't* just tell Craig?" Token folds his arms.   
"That's not fair, you KNOW he's my best friend." Clyde pouts.   
"Fair enough, it doesn't count - unless he tells Tweek." Token smirks.  
"Fuck." Clyde blushes.

Jimmy rustles, yawning wide. "Ugh.. My head."  
"Mornin' Jimmy." Token smiles, grabbing for his medical bag. (Since they were young, Token has kept up with everyone's medications and kept extra at his house for surprise sleepovers.) "Here's yours." He hands him a bottle of pills and a cup of water.  
"Thanks, T-Token." Jimmy smiles sleepily, sitting up to take his meds.  
Kyle is stirred when Jimmy moves. "Mmm?" He sits up.  
"Kyle, I hope yours are in-date and the correct dosage." Token hands him a bottle of water and his pills. "You have to eat with yours, don't you?"  
"How did you.." Kyle reads the bottle, "They are.. I do. You remembered?"  
"Some things a medical student doesn't forget." Token smiles warmly. "Let's go get breakfast."  
"IHOP?" Clyde hopes.   
"I meant to the kitchen. If I know Tweek, he's already started making breakfast." Token laughs. 

Jimmy and Kyle head out first - having hastily thrown on some pants, because Jimmy needed to urinate.

"So.." Token locks the door behind them. "Mom's probably helping Tweek cook."  
"Why'd you lock the door?"   
"I want another kiss, and I'm trying to help you win by keeping it a secret." Token winks.  
"Fair enough." Clyde replies, "But why would you want to help me win?"  
"Because you're already not going to, might as well help along the way."  
"Is that so?" Clyde teases.  
Token kisses Clyde's cheek, "it is." He pecks his lips, nipping at his lower lip gingerly. He slides his arms around Clyde's waist, holding him close as he slips his tongue into his mouth.  
Clyde reciprocates, moaning softly. 

He breaks the kiss "Token.."  
"Mm?" Token kisses down his neck.  
"If we don't stop.. We aren't going to." Clyde blushes, his heart beating vigorously. "A-and I'm pretty sure we have people waiting for us."  
"Sorry.." Token pauses. "I don't want to rush you. Let me know if you're not ready for anything."  
"It's not that." He tugs at his pants, "It just feels rude with other people here."  
"Okay." Token sighs, "Let's go eat before I change my mind on helping you keep secrets." He laughs.

Token's the first to the kitchen, "Good morning, mom!~" He pecks her cheek. "What have we got for breakfast, Tweek?"  
"Blueberry muffins." Craig answers, as Tweek pulls them out of the oven.  
"Sounds delicious." Token looks around the room, "Where's Kyle & Jimmy?"  
"Jimmy's legs were swollen, so Kyle's helping him in the bath." Tweek replies.  
"He's really taking care of him, isn't he sweetie?" Token's mom smiles. "I'm so happy for them."  
Clyde walks in to overhear the conversation. "Kyle didn't take his medicine without eating, did he?"  
"I gave him a sandwich." Tweek grins, "I remember things too sometimes, y'know. Let's eat?"  
"They smell amazing." Token grabs a muffin and passes it to Clyde.  
"They taste incredible." Clyde responds with his mouth full.  
"Clyde.." Craig smacks his hand against his forehead. "We've talked about the food thing, dude."  
"Showry," He covers his mouth with a napkin and swallows his muffin. "Err. Sorry." He smiles.  
"You're lucky I love you, idiot." Craig rolls his eyes, handing him another muffin.  
Tweek chugs his coffee and grabs a muffin, heading for the back deck. "I'm going to eat out here, okay?"  
Craig follows him.

"Is dad up?" Token asks his mother, helping her clean the dishes.   
"He and Mr. Donovan have already left, dear." She responds. "Take your friends and head to the truck in about an hour."  
"In the location we discussed?"   
"Yes, now go check on Kyle and see if he doesn't need help with Jimmy."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Clyde, do you want to help me? You're stronger, and he may need help out of the tub."  
"Sure thing." Clyde tosses another muffin into his mouth and follows Token.

They make it almost to the bathroom when they hear something.  
"Jimmy!" Kyle is saying, "They're going to start suspecting that we're doing more than bathing."  
"But b-baby, we are." Jimmy responds. "N-Now give it back!"

"Oh my god." Clyde whispers, almost choking on his muffin.   
"Let's just go back to the room." Token tiptoes past the door.

They make their way to the room and Clyde flops onto Token's bed. "Dude.."  
Token flops down beside him, "Indeed."  
They both bust out laughing, Clyde rolls over and faces his friend.  
"What is it?" Token asks, catching his breath.  
Clyde rolls on top of him and kisses him passionately, the door wide open. (Creek outside, Jyle in the bathroom doing a lot more than bathing.)  
Token reciprocates, running his hands up Clyde's back grinding against him softly. He rolls him over - forcing himself on top, the kiss unbreaking.  
Clyde moans softly and loops his fingers into Token's, letting him lead.

"I still don't see why you had to-" Kyle interrupts himself, "OH MY GOD!"  
"W-What a terrific a-audience." Jimmy laughs.

Token flies off of Clyde and covers his face. "Shit-"  
"We forgot to close the door.." Clyde.  
"Sorry Clyde." Token grabs Clyde's hand, sitting beside him on the bed, "I figured they were going to take longer, considering the conversation we over-heard."  
"We were wondering when you two were gonna hook up, but we weren't expecting it so soon." Kyle laughs.  
"W-What he means is," Jimmy interjects, "We saw how you two were s-staring at each other yest-terday."  
"Wait, what did you over-hear?" Kyle realizes, blushing.  
"Not much, but enough to know you were doing more than bathe." Clyde chuckles.  
Jimmy laughs, "What c-can I say, I was s-still h-hungry."  
"Babe." Kyle's cheeks have never been redder.

Clyde - "How about, we wont tell if y'all don't tell."   
"Don't tell what?" Craig asks, a shaky Tweek behind him in the doorway.

"Hey- so.. Mom said we have to leave soon." Token shakes the subject away.  
"She did, didn't she." Clyde pipes in.


	5. "We'll n-never be that c-cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bloodhound Gang song they quote:
> 
> https://youtu.be/JZpxaiNV_sM

Having decided to just roll with it, Craig and Tweek enter the room.  
"Alright Babe, where did you put your bag last night?" Craig asks Tweek as calmly as he can muster.  
"I-I don't know." Tweek responds, shaking like the last leaf on a tree during a hurricane.  
"Do you need your meds, Tweek?" Token jumps up, reaching for his medical bag.  
"Y-Yes." Tweek responds.  
"Honey, do you need to sit down?"  
"P-Probab-bly."  
Craig pulls out Token's computer chair and slides it behind him, "Here."  
Token finally finds the right bottle, "Here you go, Tweek." He hands it to him with a bottle of water, "You did actually eat, right?"  
Tweek nods.  
Craig leaves to find Tweek's overnight bag, taking his with him - presumably to change clothes.  
Kyle and Jimmy help each other pick out clothes.  
Token sits with Tweek until Craig gets back. 

"Hey man, you doin' okay?" Token asks, offering a piece of gum.  
"You smelled it, didn't you?" Tweek sighs.  
"It's hard to hide cigarette smoke from your 'mom friend' Tweek." Token responds.  
Tweek sighs, "It.. helps."  
"I know Tweek, but so do your meds - and your meds wont give you lung cancer." Token says sternly.  
"I forgot to take the medicine Token."  
"I know, and I should have brought it to you when I gave Jimmy and Kyle theirs." Token frowns.  
"It's not your responsibility Token, nor is it Craig's.." Tweek sighs and nibbles at the tip of his pinky, "It's MY responsibility."  
-Enter Craig, holding Tweek's bookbag. "Found it, baby."  
"Thank you, Craig." Tweek forces a smile. "Can you set a reminder on my phone for my meds."  
"Sure thing Honey," he responds reaching for Tweek's phone.

They all finish getting ready and pile into the "Rocket" as Craig calls it, as it's the only vehicle that will seat all six of them.  
Craig driving, which of course means Tweek rides shotgun.  
Kyle & Jimmy take the middle, because handicap.  
Which means that Token and Clyde get to slyly hold hands in the back seat.  
"Here, use my GPS" Token offers before hopping in and connecting it.  
"Fine, but we're playing MY music." Craig snaps.  
"No metal right now," Tweek begins, "Jimmy woke up with a headache - 'member."  
"I 'member, babe." Craig laughs. "Kyle told me too, y'know."

"Bloodhound Gang?" Tweek giggles, pulling his dad's CD out of his bag.

"Tweek- Foxtrot  
Clyde- Uniform  
Token- Charlie  
Kyle- Kilo"

"Okay, you've talked me into it." Craig laughs.  
They sing along to the CD the entirety of the car ride.  
Clyde blushing every time Craig would hit a bump, because Token would reach his arm across to stop him from hitting his head on the back of Kyle's seat.  
"Sorry if I'm too close." Kyle had said when he first got in, both he AND Jimmy were super tall with the longest legs.

"Are we there yet?" Clyde asked half-joking.  
"Almost." Token grins, "Wanna know where we're going?"  
"More than anything." he responds.  
"M-More than these b-b-bumps are making me h-have to pee?" Jimmy laughs.  
"Probably!"  
"Sorry Jimmy," Tweek says stifling a laugh, "We're almost there though!"  
"So where are we going?" Clyde blushes looking at Token with the biggest puppy dog eyes he can muster.  
"Don't give me that look," Token responds, "We're almost there. You'll see."  
Clyde leans against him and pouts, making Token laugh even harder.

They pull up at an old junk yard, "Here we are!" Craig shouts enthusiastically.  
"We're meeting at the junk yard?" Clyde asks.  
"Gotta get new seats," Tweek responds. "I can do a lot of things, but I can do nothing with the seats in that thing right now."  
"They'll still probably need reupholstered, but I think we can figure something out." Kyle adds.

They all begin to pile out of the "Rocket" just as Mr. Black, Mr. Tucker, and Mr. Donovan are unlocking the gate.  
"Hey dad," Clyde beams.  
"Hello Mr. Donovan, Mr. Tucker, Mr. Black." Kyle says politely as he helps his boyfriend out of the "Rocket".  
"Hey!" Jimmy joins in, "D-Did you get my t-text?" He directs his attention to Mr. Tucker.

"Sure did, kiddo." Mr. Tucker smiles. "Nice to see you boys gettin' along again." He points to Kyle, then to Craig.  
"Kinda have to, he's dating one of my besties." Craig replies, patting Jimmy on the shoulder.  
Mr. Tucker looks from Jimmy to Kyle and shrugs, "Didn't expect that one." he laughs.  
"N-Neither did w-we!" Jimmy joins Mr. Tucker in his laugher.

They spend the afternoon searching for seats that are still pretty well in-tact.  
They find them one at a time from separate trucks.  
Kyle and Tweek discuss reupholstering and fabric.  
Craig, Mr.Tucker, and Mr Donovan discuss actual mechanics.  
Token and his dad discuss pricing with the yard worker.  
Clyde and Jimmy basically just try and stay out of the way, occasionally listening in on Kyle and Tweek's conversation.  
"What do you think of this fabric, Clyde?" Tweek asks, holding out Kyle's phone. "I figured it'd be perfect because it's your favorite color; and Kyle was talking about making the headrests look like ACTUAL tacos!"  
"That sounds AWESOME!" Clyde exclaims, almost knocking poor Jimmy over in his excitement.  
"W-Woah." Jimmy says, catching himself on his brace. "Careful, b-buddy."  
"Sorry Jimmy.." Clyde helps him catch his balance, while grabbing the phone from Tweek to show him. "Check it out though!"  
"Th-That is pretty cool." Jimmy's brain catches up a little, "I didn't know you c-could sew, K-Kyle."  
Kyle's face flushes, "Years of being friends with Kenny, Stan, and Cartman.." he begins, "You learn a thing or two about patching and taking things out."  
"I was wondering how Kenny's clothes always looked so cool." Clyde inputs. "I liked those orange patchwork pants you made."  
He blushes a bit harder, "Thanks."

They check off everything they need to reupholster the new seats and show the final price to Token.  
"How is it so cheap?!" Token's face is one of pure surprise.  
"C-clearance sales." Jimmy grins.  
"Sounds good to me, that leaves more money for mechanics." Craig adds.  
"We are on a bit of a budget." Token responds, "Dad said I only had so much to work on this, but he's proud to help with a group project that gets us out of the house."  
"If we add thirteen dollars, we can have it all over-night shipped." Tweek adds. "That will give Kyle, Jimmy, and I time to work on the seats while you guys work on the rest."  
"Click it, I'm down." Token smiles. 

They pile back into the 'rocket' headed to their next destination.  
In the back seat Token is fiddling with the strings on his hoodie. "Clyde?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm so excited to fix this thing up. More than I thought I would be." Token pulls him to the side, "in fact.. I thought I was going to almost immediately regret this decision."  
"Then why'd ya do it?" Clyde tugs at the left string of Token's hoodie, making the right one shorter - just to aggravate him.  
Token blushes, fixing the string. "For you, dumbass - friend's are worth making stupid decisions for."  
Clyde smiles and leans his head to rest on Token's shoulder, propping his leg on Kyle's unused arm-rest. "Thanks Token."

Their next destination turns out to be an actual parts store, where only Craig and Tweek get out of the car.  
"I don't know, he and his dad said something about needing a new part." Tweek explains, "But only Craig can ever remember part numbers."

"F-Fuckin' NERD." Jimmy shouts as they exit the 'rocket', making Kyle smack his arm playfully.  
"Be nice babe, he's been so kind today." Kyle grins, "Very unlike the monotonous, uncaring, boredom-buddy I used to know."  
"Tweek really changed him for the better." Token laughs, "They've helped each other with a lot of their emotional issues."  
"Tweek's overly emotionalness and Craig's underly emotionalness seemed to have cancelled each other out a little." Clyde adds. "They're both much easier to handle now, less egg-shells to walk on."  
"I wouldn't say they cancel each other out, so much as compliment each other." Kyle smiles, "They're the cutest couple, I can definitely see why all of our parents thought they were perfect for each other when we were TEN." He laughs.  
"Strive all we like, we'll n-never be that c-cute." Jimmy adds, pulling Kyle to him for a kiss.  
Token looks to Clyde. 'I still say, if this works out.. We'd be cuter.' he thinks to himself.  
"What is it Token?" Clyde blushes.  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
"So are you two dating? Or.." Kyle asks cautiously.  
"Remember how you said you didn't know if there was anything to tell?" Clyde blushes.  
"Gotcha, I'll say no more." He smiles. "Good luck on your new discoveries."  
"B-Baby, hush. Creek's coming back." Jimmy inputs.

Craig and Tweek make it to their respective seats, Craig cussing so hard he'd make a sailor blush.  
"I can't believe it!" he shouts once he gets in the 'rocket'.  
"What's wrong?" Token asks, once they're buckled and moving.  
"They need to update their stupid fucking website." Craig growls.  
"They didn't have the part in stock, even though their site said they did." Tweek adds.  
"We even CALLED THEM." Craig shifts the gears violently.  
"Calm down, Tiger." Tweek purrs at him, lacing his fingers with Craig's on top of the gear shift.  
Craig takes a deep breath and smiles. "Thanks babe."  
"So where are we h-headed now?" Jimmy asks curiously.  
"Another parts store." Tweek says.  
"Dad recommended another spot." Craig states, flipping the blinker on and swapping lanes. "If we hurry, we can make it before they close."


	6. You're jealous!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE SHOUT OUT TO AIZI FOR HELPING ME WITH GRAMMAR AT LIKE 4AM BC I DIDN'T WANNA GO TO SLEEP!~ <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my Kenny/Mysterion series fic, you know that I add NSFW content in SIDE STORIES so that the ones who aren't comfortable with it don't have to see it but can still read the story.
> 
> -LONG STORY SHORT-
> 
> I have decided that I'd like to add some NSFW to this story and it will be in side stories.

Craig pulls into the Auto Parts parking lot, puts the car in park, not bothering to turn off the engine, and rushes out with no words.  
"Sorry guys, you know how he gets." Tweek blushes, hopping out and following him into the store.

The two of them walk out of the store laughing a few moments later holding various boxes.  
"He seems like he's in a better mood." Clyde grins. "Uh, Toke?"  
"Dad texted that he paid over the phone." Token states, when Clyde's eyes shift to Craig and Tweek then back to Token.  
"I was gonna say, 'should we get the door?'" Clyde responds, poking Kyle's shoulder. "Get the hatch dude!"  
"Right!" Kyle exclaims, unbuckling his seatbelt. He swiftly opens his door, walks to the back of the car, and pops the back hatch open.  
"Thanks bro!" Craig says as he plops the boxes into the back of the 'Rocket'.  
"No prob." Kyle responds, taking Tweek's boxes and setting them gently beside Craig's stack.

Clyde turns around in his seat to join the conversation. "What's next?" He asks curiously.  
"We get to test drive it." Token begins, "Once Craig and his dad get done with the mechanics that is."  
"Shouldn't take too long. We're mostly replacing old rubber belts and such that have dry rot. Nothing /SUPER/ fun.."  
"Didn't you say it needed a new radiator or brakes or something?" Kyle points out.  
"Radiators aren't fun, Kyle." Craig snarls, slightly aggravated at the thought. "They're a pain in my ass. It's not the radiator anyway, it's the brake lines." Craig slams the hatch shut, smashing his finger in the process. "SONOFA-"  
Kyle jumps. "Are you okay?!"  
Tweek grabs for Craig's hand, "Let me see.."  
"Token, you got that medical bag with you?" Kyle shouts into the back seat.  
Craig flinches as Tweek looks him over, bending the finger cautiously.  
"It's not broken, but it is bleeding." Tweek states, patting at it with some gauze that Kyle obtained from Token.  
"Need some peroxide?" Token asks, pulling himself out of the 'rocket'.

They bandage Craig up before returning to their seats.  
Craig then drives like a maniac back to the Taco Truck; which just so happens to have made it's way back to Token's house. He blasts what everyone in the "Rocket" calls his "FUCK OFF" music.  
When he plays this particular genre he doesn't want anyone to look at him, let alone speak.  
Once they've finally parked, he waits for everyone to exit the "Rocket" before looking over to Tweek. "Thank you.." he manages to squeak out.  
Tweek just pats at his hand lightly. "Can I get a kiss?" he asks softly, as if Craig would ever refuse.  
"Of course." Craig looks hurt just by the thought that Tweek would think he wouldn't. He leans in and closes his eyes, waiting for Tweek's lips to meet his.  
Tweek leans in and kisses his lips gingerly, closing his eyes once they touch. "Mmm.." he smiles, nibbling at Craig's lower lip sweetly and opening his eyes before he goes to pull away. "Better?"  
Craig's eyes flutter open. "Much better, Babe." he says quietly smiling at his love.

They join the others in admiring the truck. "Sorry about that.." Craig begins, "I'm trying to be better."  
"It's understandable to be pissed at the world when you slam your finger in a door, Craig." Token laughs.  
Craig sulks, leaning on Tweek's shoulder. "Still.."  
"You're making significant progress, love." Tweek kisses his forehead. "Don't let one little outburst throw that away."  
"Point taken." Craig replies. He smiles wide at his extremely supportive boyfriend. "Thanks for putting up with me, Babe."

Craig's dad calls to him. "I've got to go work on the truck now. I'll see you guys when I get done."  
"As hot as it is out here, you'd better get a shower when you're done." Tweek smirks and kisses his cheek.  
Mr. Donovan and Mr. Tucker steal Craig from the gang for a few hours, leaving Tweek to fend for himself with all of their friends.

"I'm going to head upstairs for a shower." Token states. "You guys feel free to roam around. Play some video games or something."  
Jimmy and Kyle immediately disappear into Token's mother's enormous garden. Presumably to make-out.

Tweek stands at a window, watching a muscular -yet thin- shirtless Craig hop in and out from under the truck, replacing various bits of rubber and metal.  
"You alright Tweek?" Clyde asks, trotting up behind him. "You've been watching them for like 20 minutes, dude."  
"I'm trying to figure out how they uh.." Tweek blushes. "They just never stop."  
"What? Kyle and Jimmy?" Clyde grins. "I'm proud of them."  
"It's just strange to me." Tweek states, a dust of pink on his cheeks.  
"Oh my God, Tweek!" Clyde exclaims. "You're jealous!"  
"N-NO!" Tweek squeezes his eyes shut, "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" he shouts.  
"You need to talk to Craig, dude." Clyde replies in an understanding tone. "He's not going to be all over you like they are, because you haven't made it known that it's what you want from him."  
"Clyde.." Tweek opens his eyes slowly, one at a time. "How did you actually know what-"  
"Because, I've been there." Clyde interrupts.  
"I waited so long to tell him I wanted his touch that I was afraid I'd never say anything at all." Tweek blushes, having never talked to anyone about these particular feelings. "I've wanted him since we were way too young. I mean, puberty- 14 I was a messy bundle of hormones."  
"So now you're worried that if you tell him you want more, what? You'll push him away?" Clyde responds. "Tweek, trust me. I'm his best friend. You're not going to push him away by being more sexual."  
"I'm just scared that maybe he doesn't want me as much as I want him." Tweek frowns when he's met with laughter.  
"Tweek." Clyde chuckles, "I promise you." He giggles, wiping a tear from his left eye. "Buddy. You're ALL he talks about when we're alone. He wants you. He's been driving me crazy thinking the same exact thing about you."  
"What??" Tweek stares back through the window at his love, who is sweaty, and shirtless, and hot as ever. "That.. Beautiful man." Tweek sighs, love flowing through his veins as he watched him.  
"I'm going to leave you with your thoughts now, I've got to uh.." he pauses. "You're not paying attention anyway" He shakes his head as he walks away from the ever-so love-stricken friend of his.

Clyde can't help but consider if Token wants him in the shower as much as he yearns to join him there, but he pauses at the bathroom door. No water running. 'Fuck, missed my chance.' he thinks to himself.  
He continues on to Token's room, knocking once to announce his entrance as he swings the door open.  
Token's laying on the bed with his bath towel laid over his bits. "Oh, hey Clyde."  
"Hey Token." Clyde's face instantly flushing as he admires the body of the man he felt pressed against him earlier.  
"Why don't you come in?" He smirks, "Maybe.. Close that door?" He licks his lower lip.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ SIDE STORY ONE ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kyle and Jimmy return from the garden to find Tweek, sitting in a chair he's pulled up to the window. He's drinking from his thermos, eyes never trailing from his boyfriend. "Hey guys."  
"Hey T-Tweek, you okay?" Jimmy questions. "You seem- Oh."  
"Oh?" Kyle asks. Looking through the window to see what the fuss was about. "Oh." He joins.


	7. We'll be back; most likely with food.

They continue to stare out the window, watching as Craig works on the truck.  
Kyle's the first to speak actual words, "I never knew he was so toned."  
"M-Me neither." Jimmy claims, in just as shocked a tone.  
"Gorgeous, isn't he?" Tweek grins, "and he's mine." he adds proudly.

Kyle wonders why Craig doesn't go shirtless more often, but decides it's not really his business and keeps his thoughts to himself.  
"See that scar, under his ribs?" Tweek asks, as if he's read Kyle's mind. "He's pretty self conscious about it."  
"I w-wouldn't have n-noticed if you'd not told me." Jimmy stares a little harder, straining to see the scar.  
"Remember that fight Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny staged when we were young?" Tweek laughs at the memory, but still glares over to Kyle nontheless.  
Kyle gulps, "Th-That was more Stan than me, you know?"  
"I apparently broke a couple of his ribs." He frowns. "He has body issues because of ME, and I have to live with that." Tweek sighs.  
"Tweek.. I am so sorry." Kyle sets a hand on his shoulder. "I know there's nothing I can say to make it better, but we can't change the past. He shouldn't dwell, and neither should you."  
"I suppose I should thank you though." Tweek flashes a grin at Kyle. "We started hanging out after that."  
"T-That is t-true, Kyle." Jimmy adds. "Once they started d-d-dating, I joked that they co-ouldn't keep their hands off of each o-other even then." he laughs.  
"I used to hate it, but.. It is a funny joke." Tweek giggles.  
"Jimmy, that's so mean." Kyle pushes his arm softly and chuckles along.

"SONOFABITCH!!!" Craig cries out, throwing something far away from him.  
All of their attention turns back to the shirtless teen through the window.  
"OH NO!" Kyle gasps.  
"Tweek?" Jimmy asks.  
"Get Token!" Tweek yells half-panicking from halfway out the door. "Medical!"

"Wh-What j-j-just happened?!" Jimmy exclaims, looking over to Kyle with a terrified expression.  
"I'm not sure, babe." Kyle looks back out the window and sees red, "He's right though, we need to get Token."  
"Stay here, yell if something happens. I'm going to get Token." Kyle states pressing a kiss to Jimmy's cheek. 'I need to hurry.' he thinks.

Finally making it up the last few steps, he realizes Token isn't alone in his room. "Fuck." he hisses.  
He knocks on the door, "Token! Dude, we need your medical advice!"

"What happened?" Token asks, buying himself and Clyde time to throw their pants back on.  
"Is everything okay?" Clyde adds.

"We're not sure, but Craig is bleeding pretty bad!" Kyle responds. "Please hurry."  
"Craig?!" Clyde whisper-yells, his widened eyes looking over to Token who has already grabbed his medical bag.  
"I need to know what's going on." Token states flatly, opening the door to a pacing Kyle.  
Kyle continues pacing as he anxiously yells out the only details he has. "Tweek ran out to him."  
"Let's go, I can't do anything from up here." Token sighs.

They make it downstairs to see that between the two of them, Tweek and Jimmy were able to get Craig to the couch where he's clutching his side with a towel.  
"Y-you have to k-keep pressure on it." Jimmy is saying, "Y-you lost a l-lot of b-blood."  
"Don't scare me like that!" Tweek presses a kiss to Craig's forehead. "What did you do to my boyfriend?" his eyes are red, tears welling.  
"Babe, I didn't do it on purpose." Craig deadpans. "I'm not sure; I scraped against something on the truck when I was climbing out from under it."  
"The good news is, I'm done now." he chuckles. "Clyde and Token can still test drive it."

"Well it can't be too bad if he's laughing." Kyle remarks, informing the three of them of his presence; along with Token and Clyde.  
"It's not t-t-too bad, he will n-need stitches though." Jimmy responds.  
"I'm not stitching him up, let's get him to the ER." Token states. "We can take the 'Rocket' if Craig will let me drive."  
"Fiiine." Craig snarls. "Only because I know you won't fuck up my work-in-progress."

Tweek settles Craig into the very back with himself, being sure to keep pressure applied to his open wound.  
"Please be okay.." Tweek whimpers.  
"It's just a cut, Honey." Craig caresses Tweek's cheek with a free hand, "I'll be fine."  
Kyle and Jimmy take the middle again.  
"Y-Yeah, Craig's a t-t-tough cookie!" Jimmy intrudes.  
Token in the driver's seat, and Clyde in the front passenger's seat (for the first time since Craig began flirting oh-so-vigorously with Tweek.)

They make it to the ER in almost-record time. Craig cursing every time Token hit a curve too fast.  
Once settled in the waiting room, Tweek helps Craig fill out his paperwork. He hears a familiar voice in the far corner of the room, but passes on trying to figure out who it is for now.  
Kyle and Jimmy sit near a television, apparently they had Peter Pan on for whatever children there might have been. It is shockingly empty.  
Clyde paces outside forcing the automatic door to continually open and close.  
"What's with him?" Craig asks Token, who is leaning against the wall watching the pacing boy out front.  
"I'm not entirely sure," Token states. "I can find out though." He continues, heading for the brunette. "We'll be back; most likely with food."

Token stirs Clyde from his thoughts, "Hey, you want to go with me to get some food for everyone? They'll probably have a room before we get back."  
Clyde nods, "Sure.."  
They hop in the "Rocket" and head out of the parking lot.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Token asks, steering them towards a stop sign.  
"I just feel a little guilty is all." Clyde flushes, realizing how stupid it may sound.  
"For what?"  
"It's gonna sound stupid," Clyde continues, "But I feel guilty for not having been there."  
"No, it doesn't sound stupid." Token turns the wheel as he speaks, getting them onto the main road. "I do too. Do you think it's more because of what we were doing? I mean, it's not like we really could have prevented what happened."  
"Probably." Clyde blushes. "I really like it when you call me baby.." he adds.  
Token grins slyly, "That so, _Baby_?" he asks playfully smirking. He places his hand on Clyde's thigh.  
"Mhm." Clyde sets his hand on top of Token's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had to figure out how to hurt Craig LOL


	8. Guess I've lost the bet officially now, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 3 am yawl, don't judge my errors. I'll fix 'em later XD 
> 
> SORRY If at any point I've called Clyde Craig bc my fingers literally cannot even rn. XD

They decide that Taco Bell will be the fastest drive through and swoop into the parking lot.   
"What about Butters?" Clyde asks. "Should we get him something too?"  
"Butters?" Token asks, raising an eyebrow.   
"Yeah, I saw him on the phone in the corner." Clyde responds, "He and Tweek are pretty good friends; I'm surprised they weren't talking."  
"I don't think they noticed each other. I didn't even know he was there." Token reaches for his pocket grabbing out his wallet.   
Clyde thinks aloud, "I think we should use food to grab his attention if he's still waiting when we get back; maybe he'll tell us why he's there?"   
Token ponders on it momentarily before adding to the order, "Sounds good baby." he winks.  
Clyde grins, "Hmm.. What should I call you though?"  
They move forward in the line as Token thinks, "What do you want to call me?"  
"I dunno.." Clyde looks down to his battered converse shyly. "I've always just called you Token."  
"You don't _have _to call me a pet name, you know that right?" Token chuckles, pulling the car up to the window and handing cash to the employee.__

__"Oh, hey Red!" Clyde says to the lady at the window, his hand tightening around Tokens.  
"Baby, I need my hand to grab the food y'know." Token laughs.  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry.." Clyde blushes, releasing Token's hand.  
Red hands Token a large bag of food, "Hey Clyde, Token. Any sauce?"  
"Mild please?" Clyde replies.  
"And fire, for Craig." Token adds._ _

__"So, I'm totally gonna butt in here-" Red flashes a smirk, "Are y'all dating?"  
"Busted.." Token facepalms.  
"I'll text you?" Clyde squeaks out, "We're still ah.. figuring things out?"  
"Our little secret then?" Red hands them another large bag of food. "I won't spread a rumor that isn't actually true." She laughs.  
Clyde takes the food from Token and sets it between his legs in the floorboard, the same with the next bag.  
"Thanks, Red." He states cautiously, "Once we figure it out, you'll be the second to know." he laughs.  
"Right, I'll hold you to that." Red rolls her eyes, "Text me anyway, I heard Craig got hurt?"  
"Yeah, that's why we're getting the food." Token responds.  
A car honks behind them, "Shit, we gotta go-" Token says, but Red waves them away.   
"Bye guys, and good luck!"_ _

__Clyde reaches to grab Token's hand again, a little more confident this time.  
"Guess I've lost the bet officially now, huh?" Clyde laughs.  
"Guess that means I don't have to steal Craig's poetry huh?" Token chuckles back, lacing their fingers.  
"I was never going to hold you to that, besides I don't want my.." He pauses, 'my what?' "I don't want you killed, especially when we don't even know what we are yet! I mean, I like whatever it is that we've got." he rambles.  
"Clyde," Token begins, "Do you want to date me? I mean, do we have anything to lose?"  
'Each other.' he thinks to himself. "I don't want to lose you if things don't work out, but I guess we've already crossed a line we can't really return from."  
"Baby, that's not how that works." Token sighs, his thumb caressing Clyde's. "I'm here, as a friend and a lover; and if you'd rather me not be the latter-"  
"NO!" Clyde interrupts, "I want you. I'm just worried that.."  
"Baby, I'm not her." Token states flatly. "I would never do that."  
Clyde squeezes at Token's hand, "I'm just a bit insecure because of it.."  
"Do you need more time? I'm sorry if I'm being pushy.."   
"Pushy?" Clyde giggles, "If you remember correctly, _I'm _the one who initiated things."  
"You didn't answer the question." Token responds, pulling into a parking spot.  
"I don't know what I need, but I know what I want." He pulls Token to him and plants a kiss to his lips.  
Token reciprocates. "We can continue this conversation later, baby." Token smiles.  
"Sounds good, I bet the guys are starving; I know I am!" Clyde chuckles.  
"I'm just glad I could get you into a better mood."___ _

____They enter the building to find all but Craig and Tweek have remained in the waiting room.  
Butters has joined, talking to Kyle about something.  
They all look up when Clyde and Token enter, carrying bags of Taco Bell.  
"We got food for everyone, you too Butters!" Clyde grins. "I saw you sitting in the corner earlier."  
"Gee, thanks fellas!" Butters responds trying not to sniffle, "I guess I am a little hungry."  
"Let's eat, then!" Jimmy pipes up.  
Token begins to distribute food.  
"Clyde, can I talk to you real quick?" Kyle says, his eyes red and burning.  
"Sure, dude." Clyde shrugs. He looks over to Token, "Save us some?"  
Token nods, shooing them away. "Sure thing."_ _ _ _

____They make it just outside the door before tears are rolling down Kyle's cheeks.  
"Clyde.." Kyle begins, "Kenny's-" he bursts into sobs, "K-Kenny's.."  
"What is it? What happened?" Clyde asks, panicked. He pulls Kyle's hands from his face and hugs him, allowing Kyle to set his head on his shoulder.  
"Kenny's in a coma.." Kyle manages. "H-He was in a wreck."  
Clyde stands there for a minute, dumbfounded. "What happened?"  
"I'm not really sure, Butters just got off the phone with Carol."   
"Can I see him?" Clyde asks, "Kenny I mean.. Can I talk to him?"  
"He'll hear every word." Kyle lifts his head and smiles. "You're gonna talk about Token, aren't you?"  
"I mean, I was going to anyway." Clyde chuckles, scratching the back of his head. "He's more experienced with this stuff."  
"He may not give the best advice, but he did help me with Jimmy." Kyle wipes the tears from his face. "Stan was so confused when I told him."_ _ _ _

____They walked back in to find that no one had began eating.  
"We waited; can't start without our t-taco king!" Jimmy laughs.  
"Hey babe." Kyle plants a kiss to Jimmy's cheek. "Stan texted, he's on his way to come see Kenny."  
"Ugh.. Cartman isn't coming, is he?" Token scowls.   
"He's already been here." Butters says between bites. "Is Craig okay?"  
"He just needs some stitches." Clyde responds, taking a rather large bite of his taco.  
"As far as we know, anyway." Kyle adds, opening his quesadilla.  
Tweek comes through the doors and smiles at the group of his friends.  
"Craig is allowed two visitors at a time." Tweek states, "Does anyone want to go first?"  
"You wanna grab y'all's food and head back? We can visit when you guys finish." Token grins, passing a bag of food to him.   
Tweek takes the bag and grins, "Thank you, Token." He then turns to the rest of the group, "Someone come find me when you're ready. Room 6."_ _ _ _

____They finish eating and Clyde hops up, "I'm gonna step outside for a minute."  
"I'll come with you; I've got to get Kyle and Tweek their meds anyway." Token joins him.  
"I'm okay dude, I swear. Just needed a little fresh air is all."  
"I know, I just wanted to make sure. I really do have to get those meds though. Walk with me?"   
Clyde smiles and takes Token's hand. "Thank you, and yeah."  
"Hmm.. Public hand holding?" Token teases. "Isn't that a couple thing?"   
"Maybe?" Clyde laughs, "Do you have a problem with that?"  
"Do you?" Token raises an eyebrow.  
"I don't think I do." Clyde chuckles. "I think.." he pauses, his heart pounding in his chest. "I think I want to try the dating thing."  
"Really?" Token tries to hide his excitement.   
"I really just want to hear you call me baby for the rest of my life, but yeah." Clyde jokes. "In all seriousness, I've given it some thought. Last night was the first full night's sleep I've gotten in a while. You're always there for me in ways no one else can be, and last night I really just wanted more of you. I don't want to wonder what could have been if I weren't a chicken."  
"I'm adding to the bet, albeit a little late." Token grins slyly, "I get to tell everyone."  
"No fair!" Clyde whines. "Why don't we tell them together?"  
Token laughs, "Oh that was the plan, _baby _." he pushes Clyde against the "Rocket", placing a hand on either side of him, and kisses him softly on the lips.  
"Tease." Clyde smirks when Token pulls away.   
"I mean, I do have to take Kyle and Tweek-"  
"Their meds, I know." Clyde giggles. "I'm just fuckin' with ya."___ _ _ _

______They make it back to the waiting room to find that Jimmy went first to see Craig.  
"Kyle will you text Tweek?" Token asks, handing him his medication. "Let him know I brought his meds."  
"Sure thing," Kyle's face flushes a little. "I-uh.. Thanks for thinking of me." he smiles. "I left mine at the house."  
"No problem." Token assures him.  
"So fellers, how did Craig get cut?" Butters pipes up, having been a little zoned out when Jimmy had explained earlier.  
"Uhh.. Kyle?" Clyde asks, "I didn't actually catch all of the details."  
Kyle chuckles, "Craig was trying to crawl out from under the taco truck, and apparently scraped really hard against the undercarriage."  
"What was it he threw?" Token questions, "Tweek said he threw something?"  
"You two weren't there?" Butters questions inquisitively.  
"We were taking care of another birthday present." Token grins.  
"Pretty awesome one." Clyde chuckles.  
"Oh. Well, okay then." Butters knocks his knuckles against each other.  
"I'm really not sure what he threw." Kyle adds. "Tweek just texted back though. We're going to trade places so he can take his meds."  
"Awesome." Token states, "Clyde, do you still want to go see Kenny?"  
"Probably better knock that off the list before Stan pops up, eh?" Clyde responds.  
"Room 213!" Butters smiles, "Talk to him, he'll hear ya even if he can't really respond right now. I'm sure he'd appreciate the visit!"_ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Please don't take my sunshine away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit.. all over the place? XD

Clyde had wanted desperately to steal a kiss before he left, but they agreed that they'd tell everyone together.  
He headed down the corridor towards the elevator. '213' he kept repeating in his head, as if he'd forget if he didn't.   
"213" he thinks aloud once he finally reaches the elevator. "So second floor, thirteen doors." he presses the button. The doors close and he is alone with his thoughts. "I hope I made the right decision." he continues to think aloud.   
The elevator lands with a jump, stirring Clyde from his thoughts. He steps out and sees that the rooms are split even on the right, odd on the left, beginning with 200. 'So I need to look to the left.' he thinks.

He finds Kenny's door, and knocks once before opening it. He steps into the room slowly, peeking to see how bad the injury is.  
He looks up to find that Butters had decorated the whiteboard with peel and stick sunflower stickers, as well as the words "Please don't take my sunshine away."   
'Cute,' he thinks to himself. "Kenny," he begins, "I just texted you last night dude.." he chuckles softly. "When you never responded, I just assumed you had passed out."  
He walks over to the bed and places his hand on top of Kenny's. "Dude. You would never believe me if I told you everything in my head right now."  
"You were the first person I ever told about my interest in guys; Hell, the _only _person until recently." he rambles on.  
"Now there's.. Craig, Jimmy, Kyle, Token, Red.." He stops counting, "I'm sure Craig told Tweek by now; Though he hasn't acted like he knows anything."  
"Kenny, I haven't felt so.." Clyde pauses, "I _really _like him." he states. "He's been so kind through everything with Bebe. He's been there every day, even when Craig couldn't be."  
He feels Kenny's hand twitch a little as he speaks. He looks up to his face. "I know you can hear me in there; I really need advice." Clyde wipes the few tears that have accumulated on his face.  
"We did some things; experimentation." he continues. "It was incredible, it was like he knew exactly what he was doing. Like he knew exactly where to touch, when to pause.."   
"It was mind blowing, Ken." he chuckles. "I'm starting to sound like you when you first started talking to me about Butters."  
He squeezes Kenny's hand gently as it curls around his hand. He could almost see Kenny's eye twitch if he had paid any attention.  
"But he's just so damn.." Clyde chooses his words for a moment, "fuck.. He's just so damn sexy. We can't keep our hands off of each other when we're alone."  
"It's not just the sexual contact though.. It's the way he looks at me. The way he treats me." Clyde almost doesn't need advice anymore. "We've decided to try dating, as of about half an hour ago. We haven't told anyone yet though." he laughs.____

____"I know, I know.. I can hear you asking - 'Well, suspense? Who is it?!' - It's Token." Clyde grins, "I just can't believe it. He-"  
Clyde is interrupted. "TOKEN?!" Kenny exclaims, coming out of his deep comatose slumber. "OH MY GOD!"  
Clyde's jaw drops. "Kenny?! NO FUCKING WAY!" he presses the nurse button frantically. "NO ONE WAKES UP FROM A COMA THAT QUICKLY!"  
"Dude, Clyde- Keep talking, I need every detail!" Kenny says, gripping at his head. "Oh fuck, what happened to me? Did you say.. Coma?" he groans.  
The intercom beeps, "Did you need something, honey?" The nurse on duty asks politely.   
"I don't know how, but Kenneth McCormick is awake!" Clyde responds. "I'm not sure what to do here."  
"We're sending a nurse up asap." The lady responds.  
"Holy fuck dude." Clyde frantically texts Butters to come to the room, not really explaining why. _ _ _ _

____"How's your head, dude?" Clyde continues - still in panic mode.  
"Clyde, you came here for advice. Did you not?" Kenny grins a dimpled, toothy grin, poking his tongue through the gap between is teeth.  
"I mostly just came to vent. You waking up is convenient though." Clyde laughs, still breathless from his panic. "Can I hug you dude? Like.."  
"Go for it." Kenny chuckes, "Just uh.. watch the IV's?" he spreads his arms, inviting his friend.  
Clyde tries his best to be gentle with Kenny's fragile figure. "How did you wake up so fast?"  
"A magician never tells, besides - you've never believed me before." Kenny responds flatly._ _ _ _

____There's a knock at the cracked door, "Ken?" an emotional Butters expresses upon entering the room and seeing his boyfriend not only awake, but talking.  
"Leo?!" Kenny throws Clyde off of him, "Bunny, come here!"  
A nurse interrupts their reunion before Butters can reach the bed. "I need to take vitals."  
Butters settles for kissing Kenny's cheek, before grabbing Clyde by the arm. "C'mon Clyde; Let's give 'im some privacy."_ _ _ _

____"What happened?" Butters asks, once they've arrived in the hallway.  
"If I tell you, do you promise to keep my secret? You won't have to keep it long." Clyde assures him.  
"What do you mean?" Butters asks, knocking his knuckles together.  
"I told Kenny something that I haven't told anyone else yet." Clyde grins, "It apparently shocked him awake! I've never even heard of someone waking up the day after being put in a coma."  
'He must have died again.' Butters thinks to himself, knowing that Clyde would never understand.  
"What did ya tell him?" Butters asks. "I'll keep your secret safe." He smiles. _ _ _ _

____The nurse pulls the door open, a dumbfounded look on her face. "All of his vitals are normal. We're going to take a few x-rays." she states. "I'm still not sure how he woke up. I was expecting this to be a practical joke."  
She walks towards the nurses station and hands her files off._ _ _ _

____"Well.." Clyde begins, his face flushing. "It's about someone I like."  
"Someone you like." Butters repeats, "Telling him about someone you like.. Shocked him awake? Who is it?"   
Clyde looks down the corridor to see Token walking towards the room, "Speaking of." he nods towards him.  
"Oh!" Butters smiles, "I see; Congratulations fella."  
"Hey b-uh.. Clyde. What's going on? Butters said you texted him to come up, so I figured I'd check on you."  
"Ken woke up!" Butters jumps up and down. "The nurse just came out, should we go back in?"  
"I think you should, Butters." Clyde responds. "He was excited to see you, and I still have to check up on Craig."  
"I'm not going to turn down alone time with my boyfriend, but you guys should come back after his x-rays." Butters responds, already walking towards room 213._ _ _ _

____They head for the elevator after their goodbyes, being sure to check before holding each other's hands.  
Token takes the empty elevator opportunity to make-out with his now boyfriend, being sure to separate just before the ding.   
"Tease.." Clyde whimpers. "C'mon man.." He fixes his hair in the reflection of the elevator once it closes.  
"Baby, you know I want to do so much more." Token whispers with a grin, grasping his hand and leading him to their group of friends in the waiting room. _ _ _ _

____Craig has now joined everyone in waiting for Token and Clyde. "Dude, it's about time!" Craig chuckles.  
"Let's g-go. It's almost dark already." Jimmy states. "We still have to s-study!"   
"Fuck. The exam.." Kyle suddenly remembers, furrowing his brow. "Sorry babe."  
"Who's driving?" Token asks.  
"I guess you, dude." Craig smirks, "They gave me medicine, so I'm loopy."  
"Alright, but Clyde and I promised we'd come back to see Kenny after the x-rays."   
"X-rays?" Kyle asks.  
"Yeah dude, didn't anyone explain? Kenny woke up!" Clyde states excitedly.  
"What?" Tweek and Kyle exclaim simultaneously.  
"Thanks to this guy." Clyde pulls Token closer to him.  
"Me?" Token asks. "What did I do?"  
Clyde just chuckles, "What do you think I was talking to him about in there?"  
Token realizes that they're still holding hands and grins, "Me?" he asks._ _ _ _

_____"Wait.." Craig tries to piece things together, but his loopy state makes him zone out.  
"Dude, Craig. Remember that thing I talked to you about?" Clyde punches his shoulder softly, "We made a decision.."  
"Are you two-" Tweek begins, being interrupted.  
"YES!" Token exclaims._ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Stories 2 & 3 will be posted before Chapter 11 is posted. <3 
> 
> Sorry it's taking me a bit longer to post lately. I'll be going back to work soon, which won't allow for as much writing time unfortunately.
> 
> ALSO - Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm also working on the side stories for this particular chapter; as well as several one-shots that are unrelated.

"Congratulations you guys!" Kyle grins, "I guess we can have an official triple date sometime now?" he winks.  
"Haha, yeah!" Clyde nudges Token, "Why not?"  
Token smirks, "We still have to have our first real date."  
"Right.." Clyde blushes as Token kisses his cheek.  
"Awe, q-quit it guys. I'm gon-na barf!" Jimmy chuckles.  
"Let's get going, I'm sure Craig would like some rest." Tweek states, helping Craig to his feet.  
"Thanks babe." Craig's fingers entwine with Tweek's. "Do we still have that ice pack? I'm probably going to need it."  
They all begin walking to the "Rocket".  
"Woah, wait. Are you guys going home? I figured we'd all just stay together again?" Token frowns.  
"Dude, we have to study." Kyle smirks, "Besides, don't you want some alone time with your _boyfriend _?"  
"Yeah, and C-Craig needs to rest." Jimmy adds.  
"I mean, you're right about the alone time.." Clyde responds with a grin, "But we were hoping to work on the truck some more tomorrow."  
"We can work on the upholstery from home; if Tweek doesn't mind coming over tomorrow that is?" Kyle suggests.  
"I don't mind. The nurse said Craig will need to rest anyway." Tweek states, helping Craig into the middle seat this time, as Kyle and Jimmy decided to take the back.__

__"When will we get to test drive?" Clyde pouts. "No rush, I just.."  
"We can still test drive with the old seats in it baby." Token responds, climbing into the driver's seat.  
"Baby?" Craig laughs, "Already?"  
"Shut it." Tweek giggles, crawling into the middle seat at last. "Like you didn't start calling me honey or babe at ten years old."  
Craig sulks back into his seat, "That was different." _ _

__"So I guess we'll drop off Kyle and Jimmy first?" Token asks changing the subject.  
"Sounds good to m-me!" Jimmy says, tucking his leg braces into the back hatch and cuddling into Kyle's embrace.  
"Seat belts, dude." Tweek reminds them.  
"Good to go back here." Kyle states, nuzzling into Jimmy's hair._ _

__They decide to listen to Queen this time around.  
"Bohemian Rhapsody?" Clyde had suggested._ _

__Token pulls up to Kyle & Jimmy's place. "Well, here we are!" Token smiles to the back seat to find that Jimmy passed out on Kyle's shoulder.  
"I'll wake him up, but I want a selfie first." Kyle grins a scheming grin as he pulls his phone from his pocket.  
Craig, Tweek, Token and Clyde watch as Kyle takes 5 different selfies, Clyde giggling from the front seat.  
"H-Huh?" Jimmy wakes up before Kyle can take the sixth. "B-Baby?" he states sleepily, wiping the mucus from his eyes and drool from his chin.  
"I couldn't help it. You were so cute!" Kyle giggles, "I only sent _one _to Stan."  
"Ugh.. It's alw-ways Stan!" Jimmy scowls.  
"Baby.." Kyle frowns.  
"We'll t-talk about it later." Jimmy sits up, grabbing his braces from the back before making his way out of Tweek's now open door.  
"Sorry guys." he pats Craig's leg, "Feel better, okay?" he then turns his attention to Tweek, "See you tomorrow, right?" he steals a quick hug. "Bye Token & Clyde!" he waves, running for the door.  
"Bye Kyle, bye Jimmy!" Clyde shouts.___ _

____(((((Side Story 2 The Argument)))))_ _ _ _

____"Boy that was weird." Clyde shrugs. "I mean, Stan and Kyle have always been really close."  
"Yeah.. Let's just drop that subject, baby." Token laughs.  
"Yeah, I don't think they've had that conversation yet." Craig adds.  
"I hope they're okay." Tweek worries._ _ _ _

____With that they drive away, Tweek barely having time to shut his door._ _ _ _

____They converse about the stars as they ride, Craig's favorite subject of course._ _ _ _

____Token pulls up his driveway. "Clyde's staying with me tonight, so Tweek will have to drive you home Craig."  
Tweek looks over to Craig for confirmation. "Um.."  
"Babe, are you okay with that? You'll have to take Rox to see Kyle and Jimmy tomorrow anyway, at least this way if you've got questions I'm _in _the vehicle with you."  
"If you're sure.." Tweek tugs at his shirt. "I don't want to mess up your Rocket."  
"She's in good hands, Honey." Craig assures him.  
"Alright, love birds. Have a good night." Token chuckles, taking Clyde's hand and walking away from the two.___ _ _ _

______(((((Side Story 3 Craig and Tweek's Drive Home)))))_ _ _ _ _ _

______Token leads Clyde to his room once more, the nightfall showing all of the glow-in-the-dark paintings they had done with Craig as children.  
Those and Token's lava lamps being the only light in the room as they enter.  
"I can't believe they're still there." Clyde grins, eyes following the random patterns of his own work as the two of them walk to the bed.  
"Dude, as IF I'd ever paint over them!" Token kisses the very tip of his boyfriend's rounded nose, pushing him onto the bed.  
"We should actually sleep tonight, if we're going to work on the truck again tomorrow - I mean." Clyde rambles.  
"Text Butters, let him know we'll come back first thing in the morning. It got late fast.." Token kisses Clyde's neck softly. "I just want to hold you all night."  
"Wish granted." Clyde giggles, his phone already in his hand. "I get you all to myself tonight, too."  
Token pulls a heavy blanket over the two of them, cuddling in close to Clyde. "Goodnight, Baby." he kisses his cheek.  
Clyde sighs happily, "Goodnight."_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
